Photovoltaic cells, commonly known as solar cells, are well known devices for direct conversion of solar radiation into electrical energy. Generally, solar cells are fabricated on a semiconductor wafer or substrate using semiconductor processing techniques to form a p-n junction near a surface of the substrate. Solar radiation impinging on the surface of the substrate creates electron and hole pairs in the bulk of the substrate, which migrate to p-doped and n-doped regions in the substrate, thereby generating a voltage differential between the doped regions. The doped regions are coupled to metal contacts on the solar cell to direct an electrical current from the cell to an external circuit coupled thereto. Generally, solar cells are grouped into arrays or modules of interconnected cells mounted on a common or shared platform and electrically coupled to an electrical power distribution network to form a solar system.
Ground based solar systems require both significant cabling and foundation support. To meet electrical code, the cabling is usually placed in an expensive metal wire tray. Foundations for ground based solar systems are usually discrete and can require significant labor for on-site installation.